I Become A Farmer
by Owly La Chouette
Summary: Hi, namaku Jack, umurku 18 tahun. 2 tahun lalu orang tua ku tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan singkat ceritanya, semua harta keluargaku di ambil oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Kehidupan ku berjalan biasa saja sampai aku mendapatkan sebuah kiriman surat. (Please don't kill me for this messed-up story)


Author's note: hi, hello… er… yeah, owly cuman mampir sebentar… atau sejenisnya ehehe…

Disclaimer: Owly tidak membuat, mencipta, memiliki (atau sejenisnya) Harvest Moon.

BGM:

-Opening: Forever by Ykiki Beat

-Ending: Gold by Vinyl Theater

* * *

Hi, namaku Jack, umurku 18 tahun.

2 tahun lalu orang tua ku tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan singkat ceritanya, semua harta keluargaku di ambil oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Oh, jangan salah sangka, aku tak terlalu sedih saat kematian menjemput mereka berdua.

Aku tinggal di sebuah asrama di Flowerbud Town.

Setelah lulus sekolah, Aku hidup dengan kerja sana sini tak menentu.

Kehidupan ku berjalan biasa saja sampai aku mendapatkan sebuah kiriman surat.

* * *

_Tuan Jack Frost,_

_Anda di harapkan untuk hadir secepatnya di Mineral Town._

_Ini menyangkut tentang Pete Frost._

_Tertanda,_

_Thomas, Mayor Mineral Town_

* * *

Kakek Pete?

Sudah 10 tahun aku tidak mendengarnya dan kota Mineral Town

Aku masih teringat waktu itu aku liburan di sana dan tempat itu langsung menjadi tempat favoritku

Kukira ini akan menjadi reuni yang menyenangkan,

_Namun…._

* * *

**I Become a Farmer**

**By: Owly La Chouette**

**Chapter 1: I Become an Owner of a Farm**

* * *

Aku tak percaya melihatnya. Sebuah batu nisan yang tertulis, "Pete Frost", Kakekku.

"… Jadi begitulah tuan Frost." Pengacara yang berdiri di sebelah Mayor Thomas itu sepertinya berkata sesuatu, namun aku tak terlalu memperhatikan. Itu karena beberapa kalimat yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya membuatku berpikir panjang.

-_Pete, kakek anda, mewariskan perkebunan ini pada anda-_

Jujur, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Semua ini terjadi begitu cepat, membingungkan dan membuat kepalaku pusing.

"Maaf… er… Jack, bukannya aku bermaksud kasar, namun… Bolehkah aku tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Pete? Aku belum pernah melihat Pete mempunyai keluarga sebelumnya" Mayor Thomas memilin kumis khasnya sambil bertanya padaku. Pengacara tadi sudah pergi setelah menyerahkan surat dan berkas-berkas.

"Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Kakek Pete, sepuluh tahun lalu…" dengan itu aku mulai kembali bernostalgia kemasa lalu.

* * *

_10 tahun lalu…_

_Ayah dan Ibuku menjanjikan kami sekeluarga untuk berlibur pada saat liburan musim panas. Namun, seperti kebanyakan pekerja di perkotaan, tak ada yang tahu kapan tiba-tiba meja kerjamu penuh, ataupun rapat tiba-tiba yang mendadak. Satu hari sebelum rencana liburan keluarga kami, Ayah dan Ibu membatalkannya dengan alasan mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Saat itu aku masih kecil dan Orang tuaku tidak terlalu memperhatikanku, lebih berkutat ke pekerjaan mereka. Ibu lalu menelpon kakek Pete agar aku bisa mengunjunginya._

_Mereka mengantarku ke pelabuhan, dan aku di tinggal sendiri._

_Sesampainya di Mineral town…_

"_Hai Nak, selamat datang di perkebunanku, memang tidak banyak yang bisa di lakukan disini. Namun, anggaplah rumah sendiri ya!" Perkataannya ia ucapkan dengan semangat , pelukan dan senyumannya sangat hangat. "Maafkan kakek ya jika kakek terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan di ladang. dan oh iya…" Ia mengambil sesuatu di ranselnya._

"… _ini pakailah."_

_Ia memasangiku dengan topi biru nya. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah melepaskannya. _

"_Di sini juga ada beberapa anak-anak seumuranmu, mungkin kau bisa bertemu dan bermain dengan mereka."_

"… _HUM!" aku mengangguk._

_Aku bertemu dengan beberapa anak seumuran ku dan kami bermain di ladang seraya membantu kakek. _

_Aku senang sekali ketika di puji oleh gadis-gadis saat menunggangi sapi walaupun para laki-lakinya bilang harusnya aku menaiki banteng._

_Kakek pernah mengajariku berkuda walaupun aku penuh luka karena terjatuh. Namun, di akhir sore aku bisa menaikinya._

_Pernah juga aku dan yang lain usil dengan seekor ayam dan akhirnya kami di kejar ayam lainnya._

_Star, anjing penjaga milik kakek juga sangat lucu dan lincah. Aku sering bermain Frisbee dengannya._

_Sayangnya semua itu tak berlangsung lama. Liburan musim panas hampir selesai dan aku harus pulang. Sejak saat itu kami pun sering berkirim surat. Namun dua tahun lalu aku tak bisa lagi mengirimkan surat kepadanya juga tidak ada surat yang datang darinya…._

* * *

"… pertemuan pertama itu merupakan pertemuan ku yang terakhir dengannya. Ayah dan Ibu makin dan semakin sibuk dan akupun mau tak mau fokus dengan sekolah hingga aku tak pernah bisa berkunjung ke Mineral Town lagi." Kuselesaikan nostalgiaku dan kuseka sedikit air mata yang kusembunyikan.

"Beliau memang orang yang hebat…" Mayor Thomas menepuk pundakku. "… aku harap kau bisa mengembalikan tempat ini kemasa jayanya Jack"

Setelah beberapa percakapan singkat, Mayor Thomas kemudian pergi. Akupun pergi menuju pertanianku…

_Di depan rumah…_

"…Woof woof!" He? Seekor anak anjing mendekatiku. Ia mengingatkan ku akan Star. Aku mengangkatnya dan bermain dengannya sebentar. Tak kuketahui kenapa anak anjing ini jinak terhadapku.

"Hmm, kau mau tinggal disini?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Woof!" aku meletakkannya dan ekornya bergerak senang.

"Baiklah, er, aku akan menamaimu… Dogi. Selamat datang di rumah barumu Dogi"

_Esoknya…._

Aku dan Dogi rencananya hari ini akan berkeliling Mineral Town sekaligus mengenalkan diriku pada mereka. Namun pertama-tama, aku harus mandi dahulu. Akhirnya dengan membawa handuk, aku dan Dogi menuju Onsen yang letaknya di belakang Gunung.

Jam enam pagi memang masih agak gelap disini, apalagi di area hutan ini tidak dipasang lampu jadinya agak gelap. Dengan hati-hati aku menaiki jalan setapak. Onsen Mineral Town terletak di tempat terbuka jadi sambil mandi kita juga dapat menghirup udara segar pegunungan serta melihat pemandangan indah.

Aku kemudian masuk keruang ganti dan kuletakkan overall serta tasku. Aku juga menyuruh Dogi untuk menunggu. Hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk akupun terjun ke onsen, melepaskan handuk dan meletakkannya di kepala.

_Bisa kubilang, itu adalah salah satu keputusan terburukku._

Rambutnya pirang keemasan panjang tergerai, bentuk tubuhnya indah, dan… Dan… baru kali ini aku melihat tubuh wanita sepenuhnya.

Aku dan Gadis itu saling memandang selama beberapa menit, mata biru safirnya melihat ketubuhku. Wajah kami memerah dan bisa kalian tebak selanjutnya apa yang terjadi.

"MEEESSSUUUUUUUUUM!"

* * *

To Be Continue….

* * *

Ehehehe…

Sampai jumpa chapter depan :3


End file.
